The Beasts Within
by Leonightis
Summary: Two Transfomers go through an odd Transfomation and tough times ever sense there friend left Volts City will they servive the Gang in there City? I do not own anything except the oc's.
1. Chapter 1

The Beasts Within

_**Hello all readers Im leonightis and this is my first story im poting about Transfomers staring my three OC's Wingblade, Leonightis, and Nightshadow. Id like to thank Kingstriker for all his inspiring Transfomers stories and allowing n OC Jetstream I created Into his current story Vehicon Adventure 2 enjoy chaper one. Im using Animted Lockdown.**_

Ch: 1 Just the beginning

It was like any normal day in Volt City quiet a few fights here and there except in one specific tower this tower was ten stories high, only one high window on the top two electrical towers on the top and the front door was locked Every one knew who's tower this was "Lockdowns" always experimenting causing power surges once and awhile but today was different.

"Gaah! Where is it! Things have gotten hard sense Jetstream left! What did he say be for he left? Whatever something about gut named Kenny and TIgerpax" Lockdown said tossing a bunch of things while looking for something :Aha I found it! Now if only I had a test subject or two."

Meanwhile two mech's where strolling down town and walk into a restaurant named Wingblade Café and had a seat at a table. The restaurant was fairly big yet slow in business one of the mech's was a femme and the other was a guy. The femme was Nightshadow, Nightshadow is black and blue with no visor , a little Taller than Arcee , two wheels visible on her back and two wing likepart on her back like Arcee. The guy mech is Leonightis, Leonightis is white with gold detailing and a red visor that covers his Optics, with four visible wheels on his arms and legs. Soon after a couple of minutes a drone named Wingblade come over to the two. Wingblade lookd like a normal drone except red and silver along with a bright blue visor long claws and long antenna same height as Leonightis.

"Hey Leo, Nightshadow you guys hear?" Wingblade greeted then asked.

"No? Hear What?" Leo asked.

"My brother left Volt City" Wingblade said a bit depressed.

"Jetstream left?" Nightshade said shocked.

"Yah he went to find Kenny to see if the stories about him are true or not" Wingblade explained while taking a seat.

"Didn't he want to join a gang or Something?" Leo said remembering the things Jetsream told him about what he wanted to do someday.

"yeh he invited me to go but I said no I can't leave my business after all my hard work"

"True I might have gone to get away from the only gang in the City it might be better if it wasn't led by that stupid fool Knockout" Leo says not realizing someone was listening.

"Um Leo" Wingbalde says scared pointing behind Leo.

The unexpecting mech turns around behind him and sees an angry Knockout that looks like he will kill someone along with to vehicons and Breakdown behind him.

"So I hear Im a stupid fool" Knockout says scraping Leos paint on his shoulder with his claw making a terrible head splitting noise. Leo stands up with his hands up but not in fists.

"Look fella's I don't want trouble" Leo says being backed into a wall.

Three seconds later Lockdown walks by and sees what's happening in Wingblades café through the window.

"Jetstream isn't here to protect you now" Knockout gloats.

Lockdown begins to think of an d develop an evilish plan then continues to watch.

"Look guys… we can talk about this" Leo says scared he's going to get the scrap beet out of him Jetstream always protected his friends but now that he's gone Knockout wasn't holding back. Knockout and the to vehicons started to beet the slag out of Leo who could not stop them. Wingblade and Nightshade tried to help but the big brute mech Breakdown wouldn't let them and held them back.

That'll teach you to call me a stupid fool " Knockout says walking out the door with his gang members.

Nightshadow and Wingblade go to the energon leaking Leo's aid and carries him to a med bay.

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**Hope you liked it for my first story Volt City is a City I created for this story ill probably use Volt City in other stories hope you enjoye reading it as much as I did writing it plz review see you in Chapter 2 Leonightis Out**_. _**i know it's a bit short.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Beasts Within

Ch:2 Trust Issues

_**Hey Leonightis here with chapter two I made this one longer to make up for chapter one being so short well let's see if I'm ok guys. I'm also using G1 First Aid and Prowl enjoy.**_

Three hours have past sense Nightshadow and Wingblade took Leonightis to Ratchet, he go's everywhere to share his vast medical knowledge with other medics around Cybertron and today he was visiting Volt City. Nightshadow and Wingblade were waiting outside the med room Leo was in to hear the news just when Ratchet walks out along with another Ambulance mech named First Aid holding a Data Pad.

"Good news is he's still mostly functional but the bad news is his arm joints were knocked out of place and we don't have the tools to fix him" First Aid said depressed.

First Aid and Ratchet left to let Nightshadow and Wingblade see him.

"Hey Leo how you doin?" Nightshadow ask with concern in her voice.

"I've been better can't move my arms" Leo says sadly.

"I wish there was some way we can help" Wingblade said "but we're no Medics.

"You may not be able to help but I can" a voice from behind says "I'm lockdown you must have heard of me, Jetstream worked for me until he left" Lockdown said walking in.

"Yah we've heard of you… so you can fix him?" Nightshadow said then asked.

"Not only that but I can make him stronger, faster, and able to scrap the one that did this to him… It's and experiment I've been working on for awhile but he needs to do something for me after the procedure first. Do we have a deal?" Lockdown says holding out his hand and not his hook waiting for someone to shake it.

Leo was desperate someone needed to tech Knockout a lesson now that Jetstream was gone but if something whet wrong who knows what would happen. Finally he answered.

"Deal… Wingblade shake his hand" Leo told Wingblade who did as Leo told him.

"Excellent. Now we must bring Leonightis to my lab there we can start the procedure" Lockdown said happy he accepted the deal.

"I'm getting a comlink call I have to take this. Jetstream? Is that you?" Wingblade says exiting the room.

"I still don't think I can trust you there must be some sort of catch" Nightshadow said suspicious.

"It will be fine as long as I can use my arms again" Leo said in a hurry to get fixed.

"Ok let's go" Wingblade says re-entering the room.

Wingblade and Nightshadow help Leo walk and follow Lockdown to his lad, then Lockdown hooks Leo up to a machine then opens his spark chamber and connects a huge wire to his spark.

"I need concentration I'm gonna have to ask you to leave for… safety reasons" Lockdown says with a little grin on his face.

"Now hold on I'm not sure this is a-"Nightshadow gets cut off.

"Come on Nightshadow I'm sure he knows what he's doing after all Jetstream trusted him" Wingblade says while escorting Nightshadow out.

"I'll call when he's ready" Lockdown says as they leave "now let's get started… first things first I will install this in your spark "Lockdown says Taking a small red glowing sphere if energy from a compartment in his right arm "this won't hurt a bit trust me" Lockdown says getting closer.

"Wait I'm not going in stasis lock for this?" Leo says thinking something's not right.

"Don't worry it'll be fine, man you guys have trust issues."

"Hey we just worry about each other that's what friends do!" Leo says a bit angry.

"Whoa calm down I was only joking around no need to get angry. Now hold still."

At Wingblades Café Nightshadow and Wingblade were alone since Wingblade closed to Café because he was tired and wanted a brake… and because he had to take Leo to med bay and clean Leo's pool of energon.

"I just can't stand it. Why would he not want us there?" Nightshadow said getting suspicious.

"Well he probably doesn't want distractions" Wingblade told her.

"Maybe your right, maybe I need to clear my head… I'm going for a drive" Nightshadow transfomes into a motorcycle that looks like Arcee but a bit bigger and drives of leaving a skid mark on the floor.

"Great more clean up duty! I wonder how my bro's doing on his Kenny mission? I need to stop talking to myself when no one is around."

Nightshadow drives speeding along thinking to herself, wondering, but her nice drive didn't last for she began to hear a loud engine coming up behind her soon it drove right next to her, a white police car bumping her side.

"Hey who are you? Quit it!" Nightshadow says trying to keep her balance "that's it!"

Nightshadow transforms and jumps on the police cars hood and begins jabbing the hood with her fists so fast they look like shadows. The police car transforms throwing Nightshdow off who then lands on her feet.

"What's the big idea?!" Nightshadow asks furious "who are you?"

"I'm Prowl… I'm third in command for Knockouts gang and your night Shadow I presume?"

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**Thanks for reading! To read the conversation between Jetstream and Wingbland read chapter four of Vehicon Adventure 2 by Kingstriker and while you're at it read the five chapters that are up right now until chapter 3 I'm Leo-**_

_**Wait I'm at the end?" Prowl says.**_

"_**Yes but you're at the beginning of chapter three" Leonightis tells Prowl.**_

"_**Whatever, plz review G1 Prowl out!"**_

"_**Hey that's my thing! Leonghtis out!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Beasts Within

Chapter 3: a past reviled

_**Hey guys Leonightis here with chapter three I would like to say if you have an O.C. you would like to add to this story I could fit him or her in. Now back to where we left off…**_

"I'm Prowl… third in command of knockout's gang. And your Nightshadow I presume?" Prowl said not angry what so ever.

"Yes I am what do you want?" Nightshadow asked calming down.

"I need info for my boss. Info on Leonightis. I hear Lockdown is helping him?" Prowl said.

"How did you know that?"

"Let's just say I know a bot."

"Listen Leo's business is none of yours! Now if I see you getting into Leo's business again I'll beat the scrap out of you until you run out of energon dry! Got it!" Nightshadow said angrily threatening Prowl.

Prowl knew he hit a nerve and simply transformed and drove away as did Nightshadow but she went to Lockdown's lab to check on Leo. Meanwhile at Knockouts HQ a big warehouse that could fit three planes's from an airport. But inside a room covered in energon and one light inside the HQ a slim silver seeker covered in energon was chained to a wall sitting with his head down in recharge as two Vehicons and Knockout entered the room.

"Wakey- wakey Starscream." Knockout said back handing Starscream in the face waking him up as the Vehicons laughed "now are you ready to tell us where the hidden stash of energon is?"

"Get…. Sc- scraped" Starscream said weakly.

Knockout crabs Starscream's left wing and begins bending it "you know one thing I hate? Flyers! They think there so cool because they can fly and you know what? Flyers can't fly without their wings!" Knockout rips off Starscream's left wing as Starscream screams in pain and throws it across the room as both Vehicons laugh and kicks Starscream and follow Knockout, out of the room.

"Wait I thought you hated Flyers cause a group of them beat the slag out of you every day as a kid?" one of the Vehicons said and Knockout shot him in the face.

"Rule number one! We never NEVER speak of it!" Knockout said pissed walking away.

Meanwhile at Lockdowns lab Lockdown was typing on his computer.

"Perfect… your finished" Lockdown said as Leo's red visor extremely bright. Leo was now Breakdowns height with long claws, arm that made it look as though he had muscles , and two little fangs at the bottom of his mouth, he had lost his wheel, and his feet had three bid claws as well.

"Now about that favor… Knockout has kidnapped my old friend Starscream and I'm nock strong enough to rescue him so I need you to find Knockouts HQ and get him back here"

"Yes… Lockdown" Leo said in a beastly voice breaking the bonds holding him back transforming into a big white lion with golden claws and a golden mane roaring and running out the door.

Back at Wingblade café Wingblade had just finished cleaning the pool of energon and skid mark then he looked out the window and saw Prowl and Leo (not knowing its Leo) in robot mode talking then Leo punches the enforcer to the ground Prowl trys to get up but Leo slams his right foot no him and leans down.

"Where is your HQ… tell me or you'll wish you never came online!" Leo said aggressively.

"Never telling you oversized tin can!" Prowl yelled pissed.

Wingblade wanted to do something but he wasn't strong like Jetstream but he found the courage to do something and ran out the door to help "hey knock it off!" Wingblade yelled rushing over.

"Why should I? This punk refused to give me the information I need!" Leo said in his beastly voice.

"Wait… L-Leo!? Is that you! What has Lockdown done to you?!" Wingblade said confused.

"Yeh… It's me. Sorry I don't know what came over me." Leo said calming down.

"Wait your Leo! Your not as weak as Knockout said you were." Prowl said talking Leo's foot of him and getting up.

"I'm with the enforcer here what did Lockdown do to you?" Wingblade said hoping for an answer.

"I don't remember the process? But I like it!" Leo said "look remember that favor I owed Lockdown? Well he wants me to find Knockouts HQ and save a bot named Starscream."

"Starscream? I know where we are holding him…. I'll help I was trying to find you to worn you Knockout has some sort of plan to do something to you but I don't know what nobody tells me nutin anymore." Prowl said.

"Great let's move lead the way. You in pal?" Leo said in a hurry.

"Well for a friend a suppose" Wingblade said unsure as they transform and seed of.

(Meanwhile at Lockdowns lab)

"Hello! Any one home!?" Nightshadow said entering the lab "where is everyone? Leo! Lockdown!" a light came on over the machine Leo was hooked up to as Nightshadow walked over to the machine seeing the bonds broken "what happened here?"

"Its quite rude to enter someone's home without knocking you know." Lockdown said getting out of the computer chair.

"Lockdown? Where's Leo" Nightshadow said beginning to get scared.

"He took a step out he was dying to test his new… systems" Lockdown said.

"What do you mean new systems?" Nightshadow said being backed into the machine.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough" Lockdown said evilly

"Wait no stay back! Your mad! No! No! NOOOOOOO!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Lockdown laughed as electrifying sounds could be heard outside the building.

Meanwhile Prowl, Leo, and Wingblade arrive at the main entrance of the HQ.

"Halt!" the first Vehicon guard said "you know the rules Prowl no oputsiders without authorization from knockout."

"Your friends here will have to wait out here or leave" the other guard said.

"I'll handle this" Leo says walking up to the guards.

"Are your audio receptors broken I said you may not enter without authorization from Kockou-" the guard was cut off as both guards were lifted by there heads.

"Here's my authorization!" Leo says smashing there heads together and the lifeless bodies of the guards lay on the ground and Leo kicks the doors down as Prolw looks like his chaw is about to fall of and Wingblade shuts his optics off then back on "what are you waiting for lets go!" Leo yells as the two tun in the HQ.

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**Well that's the end of chapter three hope you liked it sorry it took so long but I went through a writer's block but was inspired again**_ _**review if you'd like until chapter four Leonightis out!**_

_**Nightshadow: Wait what happens to me?**_

_**Leonightis: You'll have to wait until the next chapter be patient!**_

_**Nightshadow: Fine Nightshadow out!**_

_**Leonightis: Whyyyyyy!**_

_**Prowl: Calm down Leo! **_

_**Leonightis: Your right. Wait! I just got inspired again! Come on silly billy!**_

_**Prowl: Wait! Leo! Will this inspiration involve pain? Leo! AAWWW Here it Goes!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Within

Ch: 4 Revenge

_**Hey guys been a while but school gets in the way :P but you've waited enough so lets get on with it.**_

Inside they see six vehicons charging at them. The first two instantly fall as Leo's fists ram into there faces prowl starts wrestling another one blow after blow to the face prowl smashes the vehicons visor leaving him dead. Wingblade stabs one with his long sharp claws as the last one unches him to the ground only to receive a punch across the room by Leo.

"Well that was fun" Leo says "now where's Starscream?"

"Just down the hallway there" Prowl says pointing at the hallway door.

"Good you get Starscream I have some business to take care of" Leo said pounding his fist into his hand.

"Good luck" Wingblade says as he and prowl head down the hallway.

Leo walks to the other door kicking it off the hinges as it lands on a venison "pardon me" Leo says as he carries on transforming into lion mode running through the other guards tearing them to shreds.

"What's taking them so long?!" Knockout says getting impatient as Breakdown shrugs leaning against a wall all of the sudden the door gets knocked out of there hinges as Leo is standing there in his Lion mode roaring.

"Ah there he is well I see Lockdown succeeded. Now my plans may continue! Mind holding him off for me?"

"With pleaser" Breakdown said transforming his hand into his hammer "here kitty kitty."

They charge at each other Leo pounces on him pinning him down. Breakdown punches Leo off him and Leo falls on his aft and transforms standing up extending his extending his claws as they charge again as Knockout is typing on a control panel. Leo slashes his chest punches him in the chest the face and then uppercuts him in the face knocking him back into a pile of energon cubes.

"To late!" Knockout says pushing a red button as to satellite dishes come out of the ground and blast leo with an Orange beam.

"What's happening!? So much rage!" Leo yells as he shakes glowing Orange.

"Hahaha! Fool! You still don't get it do you!? Well le me show you. Lockdown if you please.

Lockdown enters the room with Nightshadow behind trapped in a tube "Leo!" Nightshadow screams.

"No! No!" Leo shouts.

"That's right Leo lockdown works for me! I asked him to make me super soldiers you were the first attempt but you were a failure you are unstable unlike Nightshadow here you have be created with Predicon DNA and as for your rage building you see to much rage and your systems crash in a matter of minutes" Knockdown lectures.

"AAAAHHHH!" Leo screams "STOP THIS!"

"No! Leo!" Nightshadow yells beginning to punch the glass beginning to crack it.

Meanwhile with Prowl and Wingblade…

As they reach starscreams cell they open it.

"Who's there?" Starscream asked scared.

"Don't worry we're here to get you out of here" Wingblade explained.

Back to the others…

_**Shatter!**_

Nightshadow smashes the glass and kicks Lockdown across the room leaving him stunned.

"No I will not be defeated by a dog!" Knockout yels.

Nightshadow transforms into a black wolf with moon white claws and bright blue eyes and pounces on him scraping his chest.

"MY. PAINT!" Knockout Yells pissed punching Nightshadow in the chest. Nightshadow transforms and falls stunned.

"Nightshadow!" Leo yells at the top of his lungs. Leo starts walking toward Knockout pissed as Hell.

"Impossible you should be overloaded by now!" Knockout says worried.

"DIE!" Leo shouts smashing the controls as Knockout jumps out of the way as the two satellites explode.

"Leo we can talk about this" Knockout says backing into a wall.

_**Warning self-destruct activated**_

The speakers say as a siren goes of as a stampede of vehicons runs out of the base.

"You lose" Knockout says holding a small device with his thumb on the button.

"Lets get out of here" Leo says "and as for you!" Leo slams Knouckout into the smashed control panel and wraps him in the left over wires "stay."

"No you cant leave me like this!" Knockout says trying to break free.

"Your right" Leo grabs the pile of Energon cubes knockout was knocked into and places them around Knockout "a bigger explosion just for you." Leo says picking up Nightshadow running out the building as Breakdown and Lockdown awaken and follow.

_**5..4..3..2..1.. Bye bye BOOOOOOOM!**_

The hole base was totaled and on fire as one of Knockouts doors come flying in front of Wing blade "Hm a trophy for our success" as everyone laughs.

"Look I kinda lost my house now and my best friend so mind if I hang with you guys?" Breakdown says and gets a bunch of stares.

"Well if you promise not to cause trouble." Wingblade starts.

"I swear I wont those days are over and I do need a place to stay sense my house was blown to pieces."

"You can stay with me" Leo tels him.

"Really thx."

A few weeks pass as Leo and Breakdown become good friends as they find out they have more in common then there strength and size. Lockdown was nowhere to be found as his lab became abandon and Starscream decided to hang with Leo and his friends as he feels safer around them. Wingblad was at his café packing as everyone comes In.

"Hey Wingblade what's with the bags?" Prowl asks.

"Guys im leaving volts city" Winglblade announced.

"What why are you leaving?" Leo says shocked "you don't like it here?"

No no no its not that its just… for the past few weeks Jetstream keeps telling me all the fun stuff he does with his new gang and Kenny and well I…I."

"You miss him" Breakdown finishes the sentence.

"Yes which is why im moving with him and his gang or at least close to him" Wingblade says.

"Well there's only one thing to do" Leo says and pauses for dramatic affect "Guys pack your bags we're moving to Tyger pax!"

"That's a great idea!" says Nighthadow.

"Im in" Prowl agrees.

"Well I love a good road trip lets do it!" Breakdown says getting exited.

"Well it's the Least I can do for you saving me" Starscream said.

"I helped!" Prowl said as Starscream ignores him.

"Thanks guys we leave tomorrow" Wingblade adds.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouts.

_**To be continued….**_

_**Well that's it for Chapter 4 guys sorry for the long wait hopefully I will get chapter 5 up sooner but next time get ready for a good old road trip Leonightis out!**_


End file.
